


Эволюция

by evenover, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Mini, R-NC17 [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Drama & Romance, Gunplay, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Zombification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настоящая любовь и зомби-апокалипсис.<br/>Предупреждения: зомби!АУ, смерть главного персонажа (зомбификация), гуро, блад-плей, ган-плей, убийство, психическое заболевание, зомбифилия и в некотором роде хэппи-энд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эволюция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Evolution](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97862) by riyku. 



> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Эволюция"

Что-то тяжело ударяется в дверь, и Дженсен подскакивает, вырубает едва бормочущее самодельное радио. Еще удар, и одновременно проворачивается дверная ручка: это что-то новое. Непривычное. Они никогда не трогают ручки, даже не знают зачем. Может быть, они обучаются, эволюционируют? Тогда это просто хуево адище.  
  
Он нашаривает кустарное мачете, сделанное из ножа, прикрепленного к ручке от метлы — но от него нет проку в узком помещении, и Дженсен выбирает пистолет: предохранитель снят, патрон в патроннике. Чуть-чуть приоткрывает дверь, упираясь в нее бедром на случай, если придется очень быстро захлопнуть.  
  
— Пустите. Пожалуйста. Ну пожалуйста.  
  
Дрожащий голос тонет в топоте шагов на лестнице, и Дженсен открывает дверь пошире, чтобы мог протиснуться человек — огромный, с копной спутанных каштановых волос и в ярко-желтой футболке. Дженсен защелкивает за ним замок на ощупь. Чудовищная вибрация обрушивается на укрепленную стальную конструкцию, когда приливная волна тел ударяет снаружи, и Дженсен падает на дверь со своей стороны, добавляя ей немного веса. Он думает, что она выдержит. Всегда раньше выдерживала, но в эти дни нельзя быть ни в чем уверенным.  
  
Парень сгибается, обхватив колени, и пытается восстановить дыхание.  
  
Дженсен его знает. Ну, слегка. Квартира 4A, на два этажа выше его собственной. Ест много еды на вынос и имеет привычку возвращаться домой слишком поздно, притом каждый раз с новым парнем. Дженсен направляет пистолет ему в голову и тихо интересуется:  
  
— Тебя укусили? — Когда ответа не следует, Дженсен пробует еще раз, немного громче: — Тебя, твою мать, укусили?  
  
— Что? — парень выпрямляется, косясь на дуло Дженсенова пистолета, и поднимает руки вверх, открывая ладони. — Черт. Нет. Нет!  
  
— Сними футболку. Повернись, — командует Дженсен. Он хочет ошибиться. Надеется. Но палец по-прежнему на спусковом крючке.  
  
Жилец квартиры 4A повинуется, сдирая с себя футболку и изрядно спуская шорты, потом медленно делает полный оборот, по-прежнему высоко держа руки. Он в одних трусах и потрепанных кедах, и это какое-то гребаное шоу — мили подтянутой, загорелой кожи, безукоризненно чистой за исключением пары родинок. Похоже, допоздна он задерживался в качалке.  
  
— Ты счастлив? — задает вопрос парень секундой позже, возвращая на место штаны. — Эй. Это ты! Я тебя знаю.  
  
— Не счастлив. Назовем это «удовлетворен», — отвечает Дженсен. Он засовывает пистолет за пояс, чувствуя обнадеживающее давление на поясницу. — Квартира 2B. Я Дженсен.  
  
— Джаред. 4A.   
  
Дженсен протягивает ладонь, и Джаред отвечает ему — рефлекс, редкий, крошечный кусочек цивилизации в мире, который так внезапно и яростно скатился в ад. Они жмут друг другу руки, и Джаред оглядывается по сторонам. В сыром подвале нет окон, его заполняют жутковатые резкие тени от стоящей в углу керосиновой лампы. Боксы вдоль стен, запертые на цепи и дешевые висячие замки, забиты хламом других жильцов.   
  
— Уютное местечко.  
  
Скребущий звук с другой стороны двери стихает. К ним потеряли интерес.  
  
— Ага, — отвечает Дженсен, — дом, милый дом.  
  
***  
  
— Чертовы зомби, — произносит Джаред, будто какое-то откровение.  
  
— Угу, — Дженсен его понимает. Ему потребовалось пару дней не отрываться от новостных передач и интернета, чтобы осознать происходящее, и он не сомневался, что какой-то современный Орсон Уэллс пытается заморочить всем голову. Пока не увидел собственными глазами из окна спальни, как больной, выпрыгнув из носилок, принялся грызть лицо парамедика. Тут-то и пришлось поверить.  
  
Отец Дженсена — параноик, настоящий вояка — слетел с катушек больше десяти лет назад и сейчас, наверное, живет где-то в хижине посреди лесов, как Унабомбер, одинокий и недиагностированный. Вышло так, что Дженсен перенял кое-что у своего папаши — что нужно и чего нельзя для того, чтобы выжить при кончине цивилизации. Он начал готовиться, собирать запасы и прятать их в подвале своего многоквартирного дома, устроив там полноценное хозяйство. Под землей, с бетонными стенами и единственной, легко обороняемой дверью.  
  
— И как там, наверху? — Дженсен уже больше недели не был на улице. Он возится с походной плиткой и одним глазом приглядывает за Джаредом, который ходит взад-вперед по комнате.   
  
— Полгорода в огне, — сообщает тот и, когда Дженсен бросает на него подозрительный взгляд, вносит ясность: — Я преувеличиваю. Кроме того, мы в другой половине. Ты первый человек, которого я видел за четыре дня.  
  
Дженсен хмыкает, удивляясь, почему не чувствует даже слабого сожаления.  
  
— Я уже стал думать, что остался один, — продолжает Джаред. — Слава богу, нас хотя бы двое.  
  
— Нам потребуется больше воды.  
  
***  
  
Монстры странным образом активны только днем, и теперь улицы пусты, безмолвны и спокойны, а небо полно звезд. Джаред за левым плечом Дженсена идет с ним в ногу, шагая слишком тихо для парня таких габаритов.  
  
Дженсен привык ходить на вылазки один. Раньше, когда это еще имело значение, он работал программистом, устроив кабинет из свободной спальни. Не то чтобы совсем затворник, но близко к тому. Ему нравится наблюдать за миром вокруг, но он никогда не чувствовал себя достаточно большим, чтобы стать его частью. Так что расстояние вытянутой руки для него — уже чересчур близко.  
  
Но Джаред ему по душе, он всегда так думал, бросая на него взгляды из окна или через замочную скважину. Джаред не задает вопросов, не тратит силы понапрасну и принимает Дженсена таким, каков тот есть. Могло быть и хуже.  
  
Попавшийся им продовольственный магазин серьезно заперт: на защитных жалюзи, прикрывающих вход, — висячий замок. Дженсен вскрывает его, пожимает плечами в ответ на восхищенную улыбку Джареда, широко распахивает дверь и приглашает того внутрь красноречивым жестом «только после вас».  
  
Они делают набег на отдел с напитками, упаковывают всю воду, которую в состоянии донести, и Дженсен — уже на пути в отдел сладостей, когда слышит шорох. Он поворачивается вовремя, чтобы узреть бывшего работника магазина в красной жилетке с бейджем «Рики». Пока Дженсен пытается вытащить нож из ножен, прикрепленных к рукаву, Джаред бросается между ними и качественно расправляется с тварью. Воткнув пестик для колки льда прямо в глаз.  
  
— Я бы успел, — едва слышно говорит Дженсен.  
  
— Я хотел помочь. Ты же вписал меня к себе. Это меньшее, что я мог сделать, — Джаред бросает взгляд вглубь магазина, пытаясь разглядеть, что скрывается в темноте. — Нам надо идти.  
  
Дженсену требуется вся его воля, чтобы не упасть на колени и не отсосать Джареду прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
***  
  
— Гамбургеры на гриле, — голос Джареда низкий и хриплый. Они берегут батарейки и керосин, поэтому кругом тьма, ничего кроме тьмы, и Дженсен долго не может осознать — открыты у него глаза или закрыты. Он лежит на единственной кровати, поскольку никогда бы не подумал, что понадобится еще одна, а Джаред свил себе гнездо из спальных мешков жильцов квартиры 5C. Голос Джареда — нечто бестелесное в паре футов. Близко. Может быть, недостаточно близко.  
  
— Что? — шепчет Дженсен: так дети рассказывают друг другу тайны.  
  
— Думаю, по ним я скучаю больше всего. Или по интернету. Пожалуй, одинаково.  
  
— По батончикам сникерс.  
  
Джаред шевелится и придвигается ближе; слышится сухой шелест одежды и нейлона.  
  
— Больше, чем по интернету?  
  
— Конечно. Больше, чем по чему-либо еще. — Спустя мгновение Дженсен добавляет: — Иди-ка сюда.  
  
— Нет, все в порядке. В самом деле.  
  
— От бетонного пола у тебя разболится спина. Ты мне нужен в боевой форме. Давай же.   
  
Металлические пружины скрипят, когда Дженсен переваливается на бок, освобождая место, и потом скрипят снова, когда Джаред вслепую падает на матрас и вздыхает.  
  
— Спасибо, — произносит Джаред, и Дженсен чувствует его дыхание, тут же засыпая, несмотря на холодную ступню Джареда, прижавшуюся к нему.  
  
***  
  
Стук в дверь, и Дженсен вскакивает, даже не проснувшись. Джареда нет. Дженсен светит фонариком по комнате, луч прыгает рывками. Джареда нигде нет.  
  
Еще один стук в дверь, три быстрых, пауза, потом еще два. Как только Дженсен открывает дверь, Джаред падает внутрь. Рюкзак скользит с плеча, лямки вырваны с мясом, и дюжина батончиков вываливается на пол. Сникерсы. Джаред держится рукой за шею. Его пальцы в крови. Дженсен прикусывает щеку изнутри и молится, только бы не сблевать.  
  
— Дай мне пистолет, — Джаред стискивает пальцы. Он очень бледен, зубы стучат, как будто он замерз, хотя он весь покрыт потом, слипшиеся пряди волос липнут к лицу.  
  
— Нет. — Дженсена охватывает паника, он чувствует вспышку и успокаивает ее. Джаред — его новое приобретение. Дженсен только заполучил его. Он еще не готов с ним расстаться. В нем же столько потенциала!  
  
— Ну же, дай его мне. Я… я выйду наружу, тебе не нужно будет смотреть, — Джаред заикается, в мольбе протягивая одну руку, а другую по-прежнему прижимая к шее. — Тебе не придется убирать грязь. Они. Они всё подчистят. Ты же знаешь.  
  
Джаред делает шаг навстречу, и, наверное, сознание Дженсена играет с ним злые шутки, но он чувствует жар, исходящий от кожи Джареда.  
  
Лихорадка наступает быстро, так все говорят.  
  
Джаред отнимает руку и выпрямляется, очень целеустремленно. Рана на шее блестит ярко-алым на белой, как воск, коже. Он испуган, весь дрожит, но держится прямо. Такой храбрый мальчик.  
  
— Нет, — снова отвечает Дженсен и делает ужасную вещь. Он направляет пистолет на Джареда, целясь вниз. На его левое колено. Угроза не смертельная, но Джаред резко тормозит. — Иди в кровать.  
  
Джаред открывает рот, явно намереваясь спорить, но тут же захлопывает, видя, как щелкает пуля в патроннике. Он путается в ногах, раскоординированно спотыкаясь, но послушно валится на кровать — так тяжело, что ножки проезжаются по полу.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Дженсен. — И под «хорошо» я имею в виду «пиздец». Давай тебя почистим.  
  
***  
  
Проходят два дня. Температура такая высокая, что Джаред постоянно бредит. Ходит под себя, Дженсен убирает за ним и тратит слишком много воды, часто меняя холодные компрессы на лбу. Каждые четыре часа он впихивает ему в рот антибиотики, вливает воду и зажимает нос, пока Джаред не проглотит. Дженсен знает, что всё бесполезно, меняя повязку на шее Джареда. Бессмысленно. Но всё равно делает.  
  
На второй день в мутном безвременье между поздней ночью и ранним утром у Джареда наступает просветление. Он приподнимается на локтях и смотрит Дженсену в глаза ясным и внимательным взглядом. Дженсен наклоняется ближе, так сильно жалея, что не встретил Джареда раньше, что не осмелился сказать ему привет еще год назад. У Джареда тонкая улыбка и нежные пальцы, которыми он гладит Дженсена по волосам.  
  
— Моя любимая книга — «Гроздья гнева», — говорит ему Джаред. Точнее, сухо выкаркивает. — И еще «Перл Джем». Чувак, что бы я только ни отдал, чтобы послушать «Перл Джем» прямо сейчас. — Он стискивает зубы, борясь с очередным приступом судорог. — Хотел, чтобы ты знал. Чтобы оставить о себе воспоминание. — Он снова рушится на постель, но не сводит с Дженсена глаз. — Запомни это, хорошо? Не забудь.  
  
— Хорошо. Не забуду.  
  
Дженсен наблюдает за тем, как дыхание Джареда замедляется. Потом останавливается.  
  
Он находит Джаредов бумажник, вынимает из него водительское удостоверение и разглядывает фотографию. Улыбка Джареда на ней — больше его лица. Дженсен узнает, что среднее имя Джареда — Тристан. Ему оно нравится, очень даже нравится. Он достает свой собственный бумажник и засовывает туда удостоверение Джареда.  
  
Что-то ломается в груди Дженсена, дрожит и замирает. Он откидывает назад волосы Джареда, стирает пот с его лица и укладывает руки по бокам. Потом достает цепь.  
  
***  
  
Дженсен засекает время, даже не задумываясь. Просто как-то так получается. Двадцать минут. Джаред снова начинает дышать. Быстро, с чередой тихих рыков. Еще две минуты, и Джаред открывает глаза. Слегка мутные, но того же цвета. Дженсен наклоняется низко над лицом Джареда. Дыхание у того чуть кислое, но Дженсену все равно нравится запах.  
  
Джаред натягивает оковы, рефлекторно стискивая и разжимая кулаки. Он кидается на Дженсена в явном желании впиться зубами, промахивается на дюйм, и Дженсен смеется. Он должен был это предусмотреть.  
  
***  
  
Это похоже на воспитание ребенка. Шести футов четырех дюймов ростом, невероятно агрессивного ребенка. Через три дня щеки Джареда вваливаются, его стоны становятся похожи на несчастное мяуканье. Дженсен пытается кормить его консервированной тушенкой, но Джаред выплевывает ее. Принесенное из соседнего супермаркета сгнившее содержимое морозильника ждет та же участь.  
  
Дженсен сидит на табурете рядом с кроватью, держа в одной руке карманное зеркало, а в другой — опасную бритву. Он предпочитает чисто бриться, ему не нравится, как выглядит щетина на его лице: она вызывает неприятные воспоминания, которые лучше оставить под спудом. Одно движение бритвой, одна маленькая царапина, и Джаред начинает рваться в цепях, издавая утробный рев, как какое-то животное. Это максимум жизни, которую Дженсен видел в нем с тех пор. Ну, с тех пор как.  
  
Абсолютно спокойно Дженсен заканчивает бритье, вытирает пену и встает над Джаредом. Тот пялится на него, натягивая цепи и скаля рот. Его язык вываливается наружу, бледно-лиловый, как и остальное тело. Дженсен делает мельчайший надрез на среднем пальце, чуть протыкая кожу, и сжимает палец, пока не выступает капелька крови. Он подносит палец ко рту Джареда.  
  
Это потрясающе. Первая капля падает на язык Джареда, и тот рычит, протяжно, низко, и если бы Дженсен не знал причину, решил бы, что парня сильно и грязно трахают. Еще две капли, и Джаред подбрасывает бедра, поджимает пальцы на ногах и шире открывает рот, облизывая губы.  
  
Сгусток тепла прокатывается по спине Дженсена, когда он режет еще один палец, на этот раз глубже. Джаред все еще толкается бедрами в воздух, и Дженсен знает, что тот чувствует. Он свободной рукой спускает с бедер штаны и обхватывает свой член, наполовину возбужденный и наполняющийся кровью с каждым биением сердца. Кровь из пальца капает по капле в секунду, пачкает подбородок Джареда, красит рот алым цветом жизни, и теперь Джаред смотрит Дженсену прямо в глаза, жарко, страстно и хищно, пожирает взглядом так, словно тот — единственное, что существует в его мире. Дженсен трахает свой кулак, подходя на шаг ближе, чем стоило бы, и Джаред царапает его по бедру — не в состоянии схватить, но все равно слишком опасно. Пара резких движений, и Дженсен кончает, направляя струю прямо Джареду в рот. Сперма смешивается с кровью на губах Джареда, делая их розовыми. Он такой красивый, особенно когда слизывает всё подчистую.  
  
***  
  
Это должно удивлять — насколько далеко Дженсен готов пойти, чтобы защитить свое. Однако дела обстоят так, что он не удивлен. Ничуть. Ни капельки.   
  
Несколько ночей уходит на то, чтобы обойти все окрестные зоомагазины — пока Джаред терпеливо дожидается дома — и найти ошейник, привязанный к крепкой палке, вроде тех, что используют ловцы собак. Дженсен едва не лишается руки, когда первый раз надевает петлю Джареду на шею, но тут вряд ли можно винить Джареда: тот голоден, а Дженсен его не подкармливает.  
  
Они возвращаются домой после очередной вылазки за припасами, Джаред довольно шаркает на поводке, и тут позади них слышится отчетливый звук шагов. Дженсен оборачивается и видит грязного и всклокоченного, но явно живого мужика, вываливающегося из переулка, который они только что миновали.  
  
Джаред дергается в его сторону, злобно оскалившись и выставив когти. Он открывает пасть так широко, словно у него вывихнута челюсть, и Дженсену требуются все сила и сноровка, чтобы удержать его.  
  
Прохожий изумленно пялится на них, свесив голову на бок, будто на редкость тупая собака, и говорит:  
  
— Что ты за больной ебаный ублюдок?   
  
Это неправильные слова. Эти слова на миллион миль отстоят от тех, которые нужно было бы сказать, и Дженсен подхлестывает Джареда прутом, толкая вперед, и отпускает поводок.  
  
У Дженсена ровный голос, когда он отвечает:  
  
— Ты даже понятия, блядь, не имеешь, насколько.  
  
Он смотрит, как Джаред нападает на парня, запоздалая гордость согревает его целиком, и он продолжает наблюдать, обхватив свой член через штаны, потому что Джаред немыслимо красив сейчас: мощный и сильный, скользкий, покрытый кровью. Когда Джаред насыщается, он оборачивается к Дженсену, улыбаясь широченной кровавой улыбкой, и поднимает руку. В ней блестит сгусток мышц, и Дженсену требуется мгновение, чтобы врубиться. Сердце, сияющее в темноте, темно-красное, но Дженсен видит, что это. Жертвоприношение. Ему.  
  
***  
  
Некоторые дни хорошие, некоторые — нет. Этот начался пиздецово, но становится лучше. Еще одна охота. По ним стреляли, но Джаред взял след. Ублюдок получил свой урок, и теперь у Джареда полный живот, но Дженсену пришлось его латать, скреплять воедино и скормить ему пинту собственной крови, чтобы вычистить вкус другого чувака изо рта Джареда.  
  
Джаред лежит распластанный на кровати, кровь Дженсена блестит на его губах и зубах. Цепи, не привязанные к раме, слегка позвякивают на полу свободными кольцами. Дженсен доверяет Джареду. Правда, доверяет. Просто не полностью. И сейчас, похоже, хороший момент, чтобы проверить границы.  
  
Понятия «слишком осторожно» для Дженсена не существует. Дуло пистолета зажато между зубами Джареда, и Дженсен трахает им Джаредов рот — ему нравятся анемичные, разбавленные пятна собственной крови на темной поверхности ствола. Два пальца засунуты Джареду в задницу, и там на удивление тепло, словно лихорадка, измучившая Джареда, всё еще остается в нем, спящая, ждущая своего часа, хотя его кожа давно сравнялась в температуре с комнатой.  
  
Джаред булькает ртом, заполненным пистолетом, мягкие, похожие на всхлипы звуки вырываются из глубины его горла. Его руки подергиваются, не управляемые нервами, они не могут ни за что ухватиться, и это Дженсену тоже нравится. Он вынимает свои пальцы, сплевывает на ладонь, смазывает себя и опускается на кровать: ждет реакции.  
  
Джаред плотно сжимает губы на пистолете и, пытаясь приподнять с подушки голову, заглатывает ствол еще глубже, и это именно то, что нужно Дженсену, именно этого он так ждет. И Дженсен толкается вперед, через сжатый анус Джареда, врывается быстро и мощно без всякой подготовки.  
  
Дуло упирается в заднюю стенку горла, но Джаред явно не против продолжать и не сводит с Дженсена глаз, только рычит слегка, жилы на его шее натягиваются, как канаты. Дженсен втрахивается в него, толкает его ногу вверх, чтобы притиснуться ближе, впитывая жар тела. Джаред бледен, он кажется похожим на фарфоровую куклу, только не такую хрупкую, и, возможно, это игра воображения, но какой-то смутный румянец, окрашивая щеки Джареда, стекает вниз по его шее.  
  
Тонкий слой пота покрывает тело Дженсена, он гуще в тех местах, где они соприкасаются кожей. Джаред начинает двигаться под ним, неловко и рвано, но он в самом деле двигается, и Дженсен переводит взгляд ниже. Член Джареда лежит на его бедре, он не возбужден, по крайней мере в привычном понимании, но явно стал толще, и маленькие капли вязкой спермы сочатся с венчика. У Дженсена захватывает дух от этого зрелища, ему кажется, что он получил подарок. Еще одна тайна, такая же важная, как Стейнбек, «Перл Джем» и среднее имя Джареда. И когда он снова смотрит Джареду в лицо, тот улыбается, не выпуская изо рта пистолет, крепко обхватив зубами безжалостный ствол, глядя блестящими и очень, очень яркими глазами. Дженсен входит еще глубже, толкается изо всех сил, так что кровать грозит развалиться на части, и продолжает трахать Джареда, кончая, и еще долго после того, как каждая мышца начинает вопить о пощаде, и еще дольше, пока сперма не застывает, вытекая из задницы Джареда.  
  
У Дженсена немеет рука, и он роняет на пол пистолет. Джаред протягивает ладонь и гладит Дженсена по волосам. 


End file.
